Camina
by White-Ruori
Summary: ¿Que pasaría sí, Shinichi tiene un accidente durante un trabajo y lo único que puede hacer para volver a Ran, es...caminar? AU. Este fic era para un concurso de One-Shots.


**Espero que os guste este One-Shot que hice para un concurso.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **Camina.**

Era una cálida noche de verano en París, una pareja casada había salido de su casa para verse por última vez, antes de la partida del marido hacía Santiago de Chile, para entregar un paquete que serviría para cerrar un negocio muy importante entre los dos países, él estaba tranquilo y preparado para esta misión tan importante que le habían encomendado, en cambio ella estaba rota, principalmente porque sentía que no lo volvería a ver.

Estos dos se despidieron con un fugaz beso que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un coche en la lejanía, cuando él ya se alejaba la mujer le cogió la mano parándolo al instante, una vez el hombre se había girado, la esposa dijo con lágrimas amargas en los ojos.

―No te vayas, Shinichi, sé que es una misión importante y el piloto más capacitado para hacerla eres tú, pero temo que te pase algo malo, algo en mi interior dice que no vayas.

―Lo siento, Ran, pero debo ir, debo cumplir con mi deber, esa es mi misión como aviador, además solo estaré allí dos días, tranquila ―Expresó el hombre con una sonrisa ―. No quiero partir viéndote con lágrimas en los ojos, eso me partiría el alma, deseo verte con una sonrisa.

Ran, se tranquilizo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para alegrar a Shinichi y que se fuera tranquilo, pero ella no estaba feliz, estaba preocupada, su alma le decía que le tenía que detener, no podía dejar que se alejara, porque algo malo se avecinaba.

―Te prometo sonreír, si tú cuando acabes de entregar el paquete me llamas para confirmarme de que te encuentras bien y asegurarme la fecha de tú llegada, ese día prepararé una cena especial.

―Te lo prometo, así que no te preocupes más, sabes que solo deseo que estés bien, adiós.

A ella, no le dio tiempo a despedirse ya que el coche que lo llevaba hasta la zona del despegue ya había llegado, solo les dio para otro beso, posiblemente, el último de sus vidas.

Shinichi llegó tranquilo a la zona de despegue, y se sentó el avión y espero a que sus compañeros movieran las aspas del avión y así poder despegar, cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, encendió los motores y se dispuso a despegar, pero antes pensó en su amada esposa Ran y en su perro Lupin, tras despedirse de ellos mentalmente alzó el vuelo hacia el cielo todavía oscuro de la noche, pero no tenía problemas al ver, ya que las estrellas y la luna lo acompañarían en este largo y duro viaje.

El trayecto hasta llegar a Santiago de Chile fue tranquilo y muy hermoso, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, liderando la noche y las miles de estrellas que habían danzaban a su alrededor, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo las nubes iban apareciendo y el aire se tornaba más frío, pero eso no le importó ya que ya se podía ver su lugar de destino, "tranquila, Ran, volveré" pensó Shinichi mientras bajaba los mandos para aterrizar.

Al llegar fue recibido por un hombre de unos treinta años, moreno, llevaba la ropa típica de la embajada francesa, así que el joven cogió el paquete del asiento del acompañante y se lo entregó al hombre que le estaba esperando.

― ¿Tú eres Shinichi?

―Sí, ese soy yo―Dijo saludando―, para mí es todo un honor poder hacer esta entrega, señor.

―Me gusta tú entusiasmo muchacho, pero me gustaría saber el por qué siendo japonés te fuiste a vivir a Francia.

―Nos mudamos ya que recibí la oferta para trabajar con el grupo "Los aviadores", así que mi esposa y yo nos fuimos de Japón para ir a Francia.

―Vaya, para que te ellos te ofrezcan trabajo tienes que ser bueno, vamos te llevaré a la sede principal de Chile―Respondió el hombre―. Por cierto creo que todavía no me he presentado, trabajo en la embajada francesa en Chile, me llamo Auguste.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la sede de "Los aviadores", cuando llegaron se encontraron a un hombre hablando por teléfono que les indicó que se esperaran durante un momento, mientras tanto, Shinichi dirigió su vista hacía una réplica a escala de los Andes por donde una hormiga paseaba como si fuera un camino, pasando solo por los lugares más fáciles de recorrer, el chico se quedó un rato embobado mirando como esa frágil hormiga escalaba esa maqueta con tanta maestría hasta que la persona que se encontraba hablando por teléfono le llamó.

―Veo que no me engañaron al mandarte esta misión, encantado de conocerte soy el jefe de este departamento de "Los aviadores", Anthony.

―Encantado.

―Veo que todo el viaje ha ido bien, y gracias a que has llegado antes todo se ha solucionado así que mañana ya puedes volver a casa.

―Me alegro mucho, ¿le importa si llamo a mi esposa para comunicárselo?, se lo había prometido.

―Claro no hay problema, aquí tienes unas monedas, el teléfono está solo salir.

El hombre le entregó las monedas y Shinichi se dirigió hacía el bar, el lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono público, entonces ahí marcó el número de su esposa, tras un segundo de espera, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

― ¿Ran, estas ahí?, tengo una sorpresa que darte.

Al principio no escuchó nada, así que se temió lo peor, pero tras un instante unos ladridos resonaron por su oído.

―Lupin, yo también me alegro de verte, pero me podrías pasara Ran, por favor.

En ese momento su esposa cogió el teléfono, y muy feliz se puso a hablar con él.

― ¡Menos mal!, ya me había preocupado.

―No sé porque te preocupas tanto, yo estoy perfectamente y no me pasará nada―Dijo despreocupadamente sin saber sobre su futuro―, además te llamo para decirte, como he llegado antes, el trato se ha cerrado rápidamente y… ¡mañana vuelvo a casa!

Ran, que se encontraba en la otra parte del teléfono se puso muy feliz, pero de repente una punzada en vientre la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa, pero para no preocupar a su marido se calló.

― ¡Qué feliz estoy!... me alegro de que vengas pronto―Dijo la mujer soportado el dolor.

―Bueno me voy a dormir mañana por la noche hablamos.

―Claro, hare una cena especial, para celebrar dos cosas…―Comentó Ran, bajando el volumen en cada palabra, para que no pudiera escuchar el final.

―Adiós.

Tras colgar el teléfono se dirigió a la habitación que le había asignado Anthony, la número veintidós, para descansar y estar despierto para la vuelta junto a su esposa.

Pero en otra parte, dos hombres estaban murmurando sobre un tema muy importante, las tormentas.

― ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea que vuelva mañana a casa?, creo que hay tormenta.

―Mañana hay menos posibilidades que los otros días, ya que si hacemos que se quede tendrá que esperar otros tres días para volver y no creo que quiera.

―Haz lo que tú quieras, porque si te pones así… pero también es posible que esos siguientes días no haya tormentas y ese sí, pero…tú decides.

Al día siguiente, a las tres de la mañana, Shinichi se levanto muy feliz, porque iba a volver a casa, así que se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para estar en el lugar de salida a la hora acordada, solo llegar allí le estaban esperando Auguste y Anthony junto a su querido avión.

―Lo siento, de los nervios he llegado un poco tarde.

―Todo lo contrario has llegado cinco minutos pronto, así que no te pongas nervioso, pronto volverás con tu esposa, seguro que se alegrara de verte.

―Bueno dejad ya de hablar, ya es hora de que te dirijas a la pista, no querrás que se impaciente, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó Anthony entre las risas de su compañero.

―Vale, pero no os pongáis así.

Tras decir eso Shinichi se subió al avión y despegó hacía ese cielo lleno de nubes blancas que mostraban un viaje tranquilo.

Shinichi se dirigía hacia Francia pasando por los Andes, porque tenía que pasar por Argentina para poner gasolina, pero en medio de las montañas empezó a caer un horrible tormenta de nieve, haciendo que el motor del avión se parara, él intentaba hacer todo lo posible para restablecer el control, pero no podía, así que antes de caer, cogió lo más importante que tenía en el avión, la foto de amada esposa, para que si moría, sería cogiendo la de las manos, aunque solo fuera una foto, durante la caída perdió la consciencia, a este le parecieron días aunque realmente solo fueran solo unos minutos angustiosos.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, él abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la vista, no veía nada todo estaba oscuro, pero a él eso no le importaba así que a duras penas estiro la mano para poder despasarse el cinturón de seguridad y así poder salir de ese pequeño lugar, tras bajar con cuidado, miró la fotografía y le dedicó una sonrisa, dándole fuerza para empezar a excavar esa nieve que se había acumulado encima del avión.

Tras pasarse media hora excavando consiguió hacer un pequeño agujero para ver la luz, pero seguía sin ver nada, cosa que le extrañó, pero cuando rompió esa infinita barrera su alma cayó, era de noche, y ella ahora estaría esperando su llegada a casa, pero no lo iba a conseguir, así que decidió sobrevivir esa noche para compensarle por este problema, volvió a entrar dentro y bajo la oscuridad del avión se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó congelado pero no le importó, él quería volver y el frío solo era un obstáculo, así que se levantó y se dispuso a preparar la bengala que le podía salvar la vida si algún avión la divisaba.

Se pasó dos horas preparando el dispositivo, ya que el frío no le dejaba moverse rápidamente, pero eso no le importo, tras acabarlo se sentó en una piedra cercana para poder ver mejor el cielo, tras esperar un tiempo que se le hizo eterno pudo ver allá en la lejanía un avión, este viajaba más lento de lo habitual así que es posible que lo estuvieran buscando, así que activó el mecanismo para la bengala y esta se lanzó hacía el cielo azul para ser vista, pero no consiguió cumplir su función porque este ya se había alejado demasiado.

Tras perder toda esperanza, Shinichi se sentó en el frió suelo para pensar como volver, pero no tenía nada, hasta que su cabeza le regaló un recuerdo que le brindó esperanza.

 _Una tormentosa noche en París estaban él y su esposa sentados en el sofá cerca de una chimenea que creaba un ambiente reconfortante y tranquilizador, Shinichi apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ran y está leyendo una historia en voz alta._

 _―Y entonces el hombre que se había quedado solo en aquella isla no sabía qué hacer, solo podía esperar, pero no quería morir así que decidió emprender un viaje por toda la isla, jamás sin rendirse, y para no ponerse triste siempre se decía "caminaré, caminaré, caminaré y no me rendiré jamás", así todo el tiempo, hasta que un día vio algo que le alegró un pueblo donde había gente, se había salvado, y todo gracias por haber decidido caminar y no rendirse. ¿Qué has aprendido de esta historia?_

 _―Que no me debo rendir jamás, ya que si camino siempre conseguiré lo que desee._

 _―Muy buena respuesta, esto también se puede aplicar a ti así que no lo olvides nunca―Dijo Ran con una sonrisa―. Y ahora vamos a dormir que se nos hace tarde._

Esa escena hizo que se levantara del suelo con las energías renovadas, cogió su maleta del asiento del avión y tras escribir su destino en el frío metal del avión empezó su marcha, siempre diciendo en voz alta, "Caminaré, caminaré, caminaré y no me rendiré jamás".

Tras un largo rato caminando llego a un grupo de montañas de con distintos caminos, pero eso al joven aviador no le importó ya que seguía recordando el camino que llevaba la hormiga en esa maqueta, subió con mucho cuidado y intentando que la maleta se cayera o se rompiera, ya que llevaba las cosas más importantes que tenía en el avión, entre esas la fotografía, subía y subía siempre sin olvidarse de esa frase, cuando llegaba a la cima y veía más montañas eso no le importaba, él seguía caminando para llegar a su nuevo destino, Argentina, allí conseguiría dinero para llamar a Ran.

Cuando llego la noche el decidió descansar, ya que no podía más, pero jamás sin llegar a dormirse, ya que si le pasaba eso acababa su partida, para evitar dormir cogió su maleta y la colocó encima de una piedra y se sentó encima, para así cuando se durmiera la maleta le haría caer y despertar.

Llevaba dos días fuera y para Shinichi eran ya una eternidad, sus piernas no le respondían, ya había perdido sus dos guantes y los zapatos, no podía casi resguardarse del frío, pero intentaba seguir.

Llegó a una de las más altas que había tenido que escalar y por las nubes se acercaba una tormenta de nieve, pero aún así subió, repitiendo "caminaré, caminaré y no me rendiré jamás", para no perder la esperanza, pero apoyo su mano en una roca que no estaba firme y se cayó llevándose consigo la maleta que tanto le importaba, entonces por su mente paso una escena.

 _En su casa Ran estaba llorando por su falta cuando llamaron a la puerta, y ella esperando que fuera su esposo corrió a abrir la puerta, no era él sino dos hombres vestidos de negro con una maleta llena de documentos._

 _―Le importa si pasamos señora, somos los del seguro de su esposo._

 _―Claro, pero no entiendo a que os referís._

 _Ella les dejo pasar con un ligero movimiento de mano, y estos pasaron para dirigirse todos juntos hacía el comedor, una vez estuvieron todos sentados, uno de esos hombre empezó hablar con gran pena._

 _―Me gustaría informarle de que hemos encontrado el avión de su esposo―Cuando este vio la cara de alegría de ella, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y seguir hablando―. Pero él no se encontraba dentro, ahora mismo pensamos que ha podido tener un accidente, así que lo estamos buscando por todos los lados, pero si está muerto, usted tendrá todo el derecho a heredar su patrimonio cuando encuentren su cadáver, solo debe firmar aquí―Comentó el hombre cabizbaja y muy triste._

Pensando en esa escena, Shinichi decidió ayudar en su encuentro, para que Ran heredara todo su patrimonio, así que cuando llegó a la cima de esa montaña se puso a preparar una gran cruz con las piedras que podía encontrar y su cuerpo justo en el centro, para que no les resultara difícil.

 _―_ Firma ese papel, esa es la señal que me das para que pueda morir y tú conseguir lo mío, solo firma ese papel y mi alma saldrá de este cuerpo _―_ Dijo con gran seguridad.

Apoyo su cabeza en una piedra y se preparó para su sueño eterno, uno del cual no podría despertar, pero si con eso conseguía que su esposa fuera feliz, no le importaría en absoluto, pero su plácido sueño se vio interrumpido por otra escena, que le hizo cambiar completamente de parecer.

 _Ran miraba el papel que le había entregado ese señor con odio, cosa que extraño a los que se encontraban con ella, pero para que se tranquilizara el otro compañero le pasó el bolígrafo que utilizaría, pero ella lo rechazó y levantando se de la mesa habló._

 _―Jamás firmaré ese odioso papel, Shinichi está vivo y yo lo sé, estaré esperándole el tiempo que haga falta, pero volverá conmigo, así que por favor salgan de mi casa y no me vuelvan a enseñar ese papel._

Shinichi al oír esa frase solo pudo llorar de felicidad, así que se levantó y siguió caminando como hasta ahora había hecho, pero con mucha más energía, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo la nieve iba desapareciendo al igual que el clima se volvía más cálido, pero él no lo notaba, ya que solo estaba atento de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, sin darse cuenta, llegó a un rio pero no llegó a cruzarlo ya que sus fuerzas le abandonaron, pero en ese momento una pastora junto con sus cabras le encontró y tras ayudarle a recuperarse llamó a la sede de "Los aviadores" y rápidamente fueron a por él.

Tras diez largas horas de espera, llegó a París, en el avión de su compañero, donde le estaba esperando Ran, tras bajar con mucho cuidado, ya que todavía le faltaban energías, los dos amantes corrieron para volver a abrazarse otra vez tras todo el sufrimiento vivido, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso para sellar su amor, tras separarse Ran rompió ese silencio que ellos mismos habían creado al mirarse a los ojos.

 _―_ Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a casa, por fin podré hacer esa cena especial.

 _―_ ¿Y qué vamos a celebrar?

― ¡Tres cosas!―Exclamó Ran muy feliz.

― ¿Cuáles son?, me interesa saberlas.

―Primera, por haber hecho tan bien tú trabajo, segunda porque has regresado conmigo después de tanto tiempo y…

― ¿Y cuál es la tercera?, no lo dejes ahí.

―Estoy embarazada.

Tras oír eso Shinichi abrió los ojos y al ver la afirmación de su esposa le beso con gran alegría cuando se separaron por falta de aire con gran énfasis habló.

―Jamás me volveré a separar de vosotros.

A ella no le dio tiempo a responder ya que solo terminar con su frase le dio otro beso donde se podía ver la felicidad que iban a compartir a partir de ese día.


End file.
